New Life
by Kushie
Summary: Colby Granger of the FBI is accidentally downsized to a 9 year old Anxious to hide him from unscrupulous scientists. He is given over to NCIS. Beware c/p Of minor Highest rating Reposting Numb3rs X/O
1. Chapter 1

New Life

By Kushie

A little bit of a NCIS/Numb3rs crossover. But Mostly NCIS

This is a companion tale to the story Downsized I posted to the Numb3rs Fan Fic site. So If

you're curious You can mosey across for a read.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

The tale is severely Alternate Universe So please. Keep all Flame Throwers on their lowest settings. I apologise for my Terrible spelling, grammar and the whole smaltzy suckiness in general.

Beware maybe C/P of a minor in later chapters

I do not own NCIS. I do Not own Numb3rs. I wish I owned them both Alas not to be

No small stuffed toys were harmed in the writing of this fic.

New Life

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked up as a shadow fell across him. Director Vance laid a slim file on

the desk in front of him.

"I need you to thoroughly acquaint yourself with the facts in this. Then report to my office at

09:00 hours tomorrow morning." That was all he said. Jethro stared slightly astonished as

the Director. Strode back up the stairs to the Messanine deck and disappeared into his office.

Gibbs sat down that evening to peruse the file. Inwardly he cursing the time wasted. Time he could have

spent working on his boat. He poured himself a tumbler full of bourbon. Again scowling.

If he'd down in his basement? He wouldn't have bothered with a glass. Down

there he had a glass jar That served the same purpose just as adequately. Jethro sighed, called

down a curse on Leon Vance For once again encroaching into his precious free time. Then

opened the file. The file was labelled classified and Gibbs soon realised why. It was pretty

much the personnel record of an FBI agent. But not just any agent. No this one was without

doubt something very special. The agent in question was one Colby Jefferson Granger.

Gibbs read the man's glowing list of award and medals. Two Silver Stars and Purple heart

Earned for courage under fire While serving in the army. Gibbs noted he hadn't been a marine

Granger was Special Forces. The next listed award was a congressional medal of honor

For saving the life of a General. While fighting in Afghanistan. He'd been given a distinguished

mention in dispatches and discharged with honour. After his third tour. Gibbs turned the page

He raised an eyebrow noting the man had graduated Top of his class from FLETC. Then

Jethro started to frown as he read of the Agent's subsequent under cover work. Trying to flush

out a mole in the DOJ Granger had nearly got himself killed that time. Another medal

But Gibbs had to wonder. Just what he'd endured in prison Before the chinese got at him.

If he'd been oficially labelled a traitor. Even for a short time. Chances are, he would have been

abused by his guards. The file stated that Granger had been exonerated and given

the FBI medal for meritourious conduct. But then it ended. There was nothing more.

Other than an addendum Stating that the Agent was having some difficulty fitting back into

his unit. As his long term partner, in fact the whole team. Now eyed him with mistrust.

Gibbs closed the folder and sipped his liquor.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life

By Kushie

NCIS/Numb3rs cross over. Mostly NCIS.

I do not own NCIS or Numb3rs.

Beware maybe C/P of a minor in later chapters.

Still managing to avoid harming any small stuffed toys.

A New Life

Chapter Two

Jethro frowned at Doctor Mallard as he entered Director Vance's outer office at three minutes

to nine the next morning. The Director's PA smiled at Gibbs then waved him to a seat.

"The Director will see you in a few minutes Agent Gibbs!" She said. Jethro nodded and

sat beside Ducky on the couch. He tapped the file Doctor Mallard was holding

"Granger?" The ME nodded

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm about to get lumbered with a misfit trauma case That's probably got a head bigger

than DiNozzo's." Then the inner office door opened and Director Vance invited the two men

in. Jethro's heart sank as he saw Fornell. "Yep! He was royally screwed!"

"I believe you know Supervisory Agent Tobius Fornell!" Vance said.

"We've met, occasionally!" Jethro said dryly. "And There is no way I'm mopping up his mess this time."

Vance ignored the outburst and indicated another man.

"Special Agent Gibbs, Doctor Mallard. May I present Executive Director Wright of the FBI?"

"Oh great!" Jethro mentally groaned. "They're wheeling out the heavy guns." Aloud he said

"How do you do sir?" Ducky also shook hands with the newcomer. Then Vance waved them to some

strategically placed chairs. Facing, not his desk But towards The Director's personal

plasma screen. "I presume you have boh read the file I supplied you with yesterday?"

"Yes! And I repeat. I'm not taking him. This is an internal FBI Problem." Jethro ground out

determined to make his point. Wright nodded to Fornell.

"Actually Jethro There's a little more to Granger's story. That can never be put in his file.

"Oh?"

"Watch the screen Gibbs." Vance pressed a button on his desk and his blinds automatically closed.

Darkening the room. The screen saver on the plasma faded to be replaced with a grainy flickering image.

"What you are watching is footage from a CCTV Security camera." Gibs and Mallard saw a group

of heavily armed men. All wearing FBI flak vests creep down a corridor. Clearly they

were about to infiltrate some sort of criminal den."

"Which one is Granger?" Ducky asked. Sensing one of the Agents had to be him.

"This one!" Tobius tapped the screen with a wooden pointer. Don't take your eyes of him!"

The film was eerily silent. But Gibbs knew what was happening and who the lead Agent was.

He saw the Feds burst througha door and the one, he'd singled out as the leader. Yell!

"F.B.I!" He watched leaning forward. His eyes narrowing. He saw the inhabitants of the den Reach

for weapons. A fire fight was clearly taking place. But Gibbs never took his eyes off

Granger. He was in the thick of the fire fight. But then! Gibbs saw one of, what he now

recognised as terrorists, try to detonate some sort of explosive device. Granger was on him

Ducky blinked and sat back as the device went off. It was an instinctive reaction. He couldn't

be harmed It was just a film. Smoke filled the air and people lay about groaning. The Jihadists

were all sprawled about. Gibbs noted the lead agent get to his feet and clearly start doing a roll-call

of his people. Ducky at his side gave a shocked, almost disbelieving gasp.

Jethro did too. Fornell froze the film. The camera was singled in on one person. Gibbs looked up

at him then around at Wright then back at Fornell.

"Did that really happen? Was a man just changed back into a boy?"

"Yes and now we need to foster him out," Farnell answered. Gibs raised an eyebrow

"And you want to give him to me?"

"Pretty much."

"How the hell will I explain the sudden introduction of a kid?"

"Our CMO reckons Kolby is now about nine years old."

"So?"

"Just over ten years ago. You and Monica got divorced."

"Yeah! The slag was cheating on me. She was pregnant with her lover's kid."

"Which most people also know. What they don't know is that she lost the baby

or that she was killed recently." Jethro saw where this was going.

"We're going to say that this Kolby is her child. That when she was killed DNA

tests showed the boy was in fact mine."

"Yes!"

Jethro looked at Ducky. He was still trying to get his head around the mecanics of the

Agent's downsizing. At length he said.

"I'm guessing those terrorists had built some sort of atomic device?"

"Yes!"

"And it altered his DNA on a molecular level."

"As near as we can tell."

"What if he suddenly grows up again?" Gibs asked.

"If what I know of Quantum Physics is right," Ducky murmered. "That isn't going to happen

"You mean he's stuck like a kid for ever?"

"No! I mean Young Granger there, is going to have to live and grow. Through a second

childhood." Jethro grimaced. He fixed his gaze on Fornell

"Truthfully Tobius. How's he taking it?"

"He's fighting, screaming and having the mother of all rants. On a daily basis." Ducky gave

an almost amused chuckle.

"Oh dear Jethro. I think you're about to adopt a brat." He rubbed his chin. Then to Wright

said. "If I take him. That's it. He's mine. I raise him as I see fit. No interference or checks

He's either mine or the answer is no." Wright nodded

"But to avoid questions from both his team and the IRS. He will be listed as transferred and

will still be officially paid." he gave Jethro a tight smile. "Of course you will receive a generous

stipend to pay for his up keep.

"Put the money into a trust fund." Gibbs said. "I earn enough to support a kid."

A further hour was spent hammering out the details of Jethro's adoption. Down below

Tony and Ziva exchanged puzzled glances. They'd both seen Gibbs and Ducky go upstairs

But that had been two hours ago. What was going on? Then they saw Fornell and a stranger descend.

Get into the elevator and leave. Gibbs and Ducky came down a few minutes later

"Boss?" Tony queried.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

New Life

By Kushie

Chapter four

Colby stood waiting at the airport for his flight to be called. It was early yet only six am David was the only VCUer that had been permitted to come and see him off. Farnell was smiling.

"You're going to be all right Colby . I know flying all the way to the west coast alone may seem a bit daunting But you new father will be there waiting for you. Then the

flight was called. David his face wet with tears hugged his downsized partner.

"You keep in touch Promise!"Colby pressed himself against David

"And you'll write too? Promise!"

"Totally! Every week!" Then Colby's shouldered his rucksack Shook Farnell's hand

"Goodbye sir! Goodbye David I will write Promise Cross my heart." He waved as a stewardess walked forward and took charge of the small boy.

The flight to Virginia was five hours long. Colby sat in first classplaying with a toy That David hd given to him . To play with on the plane. He was glad of it. It took his mind off his coming ordeal. He'd been told the man who was going to be his father was a federal agent of many years standing and understood What had happened to him. Even still Colby had knots in his stomach. That tightened to outright pain as the flight captain announced they were about to land.

Jethro paced nervously outside the arrival's tunnel His new son wouldn't have to go

through customs. As this was an inter-continental flight. A tannoy announced that

the plane had landed. Fifteen minutes passed then people began emerging. Ducky saw him first. A slight lad being led along by a stewardess. Jethro stepped forward "Mr Gibbs?" she enquired He nodded and she drew Colby forward. She smiled and placed his tiny palm into Jethro's large one.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Life

By Kushie

NCIS/Numb3rs cross over. Mostly NCIS.

I do not own NCIS or Numb3rs.

Beware maybe C/P of a minor in later chapters.

Still managing to avoid harming any small stuffed toys.

A New Life

Chapter Two

Jethro frowned at Doctor Mallard as he entered Director Vance's outer office at three minutes

to nine the next morning. The Director's PA smiled at Gibbs then waved him to a seat.

"The Director will see you in a few minutes Agent Gibbs!" She said. Jethro nodded and

sat beside Ducky on the couch. He tapped the file Doctor Mallard was holding

"Granger?" The ME nodded

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm about to get lumbered with a misfit trauma case That's probably got a head bigger

than DiNozzo's." Then the inner office door opened and Director Vance invited the two men

in. Jethro's heart sank as he saw Fornell. "Yep! He was royally screwed!"

"I believe you know Supervisory Agent Tobius Fornell!" Vance said.

"We've met, occasionally!" Jethro said dryly. "And There is no way I'm mopping up his mess this time." Vance ignored the outburst and indicated another man.

"Special Agent Gibbs, Doctor Mallard. May I present Executive Director Wright of the FBI?"

"Oh great!" Jethro mentally groaned. "They're wheeling out the heavy guns." Aloud he said

"How do you do sir?" Ducky also shook hands with the newcomer. Then Vance waved them to some strategically placed chairs. Facing, not his desk But towards The Director's personal

plasma screen. "I presume you have boh read the file I supplied you with yesterday?"

"Yes! And I repeat. I'm not taking him. This is an internal FBI Problem." Jethro ground out

determined to make his point. Wright nodded to Fornell.

"Actually Jethro There's a little more to Granger's story. That can never be put in his file.

"Oh?"

"Watch the screen Gibbs." Vance pressed a button on his desk and his blinds automatically closed. Darkening the room. The screen saver on the plasma faded to be replaced with a grainy flickering image.

"What you are watching is footage from a CCTV Security camera." Gibs and Mallard saw a group of heavily armed men. All wearing FBI flak vests creep down a corridor. Clearly they

were about to infiltrate some sort of criminal den."

"Which one is Granger?" Ducky asked. Sensing one of the Agents had to be him.

"This one!" Tobius tapped the screen with a wooden pointer. Don't take your eyes of him!"

The film was eerily silent. But Gibbs knew what was happening and who the lead Agent was.

He saw the Feds burst througha door and the one, he'd singled out as the leader. Yell!

"F.B.I!" He watched leaning forward. His eyes narrowing. He saw the inhabitants of the den Reach for weapons. A fire fight was clearly taking place. But Gibbs never took his eyes off

Granger. He was in the thick of the fire fight. But then! Gibbs saw one of, what he now

recognised as terrorists, try to detonate some sort of explosive device. Granger was on him

Ducky blinked and sat back as the device went off. It was an instinctive reaction. He couldn't

be harmed It was just a film. Smoke filled the air and people lay about groaning. The Jihadists were all sprawled about. Gibbs noted the lead agent get to his feet and clearly start doing a roll-call of his people. Ducky at his side gave a shocked, almost disbelieving gasp.

Jethro did too. Fornell froze the film. The camera was singled in on one person. Gibbs looked up at him then around at Wright then back at Fornell.

"Did that really happen? Was a man just changed back into a boy?"

"Yes and now we need to foster him out," Farnell answered. Gibs raised an eyebrow

"And you want to give him to me?"

"Pretty much."

"How the hell will I explain the sudden introduction of a kid?"

"Our CMO reckons Kolby is now about nine years old."

"So?"

"Just over ten years ago. You and Monica got divorced."

"Yeah! The slag was cheating on me. She was pregnant with her lover's kid."

"Which most people also know. What they don't know is that she lost the baby

or that she was killed recently." Jethro saw where this was going.

"We're going to say that this Kolby is her child. That when she was killed DNA

tests showed the boy was in fact mine."

"Yes!"

Jethro looked at DUcky. He was still trying to get his head around the mecanics of the

Agent's downsizing. At length he said.

"I'm guessing those terrorists had built some sort of atomic device?"

"Yes!"

"And it altered his DNA on a molecular level."

"As near as we can tell."

"What if he suddenly grows up again?" Gibs asked.

"If what I know of Quantum Physics is right," Ducky murmered. "That isn't going to happen

"You mean he's stuck like a kid for ever?"

"No! I mean Young Granger there, is going to have to live and grow. Through a second

childhood." Jethro grimaced. He fixed his gaze on Fornell

"Truthfully Tobius. How's he taking it?"

"He's fighting, screaming and having the mother of all rants. On a daily basis." Ducky gave

an almost amused chuckle.

"Oh dear Jethro. I think you're about to adopt a brat." He rubbed his chin. Then to Wright

said. "If I take him. That's it. He's mine. I raise him as I see fit. No interference or checks

He's either mine or the answer is no." Wright nodded

"But to avoid questions from both his team and the IRS. He will be listed as transferred and will still be officially paid." he gave Jethro a tight smile. "Of course you will receive a generous stipend to pay for his up keep.

"Put the money into a trust fund." Gibbs said. "I earn enough to support a kid."

A further hour was spent hammering out the details of Jethro's adoption. Down below

Tony and Ziva exchanged puzzled glances. They'd both seen Gibbs and Ducky go upstairs

But that had been two hours ago. What was going on? Then they saw Fornell and a stranger descend. Get into the elevator and leave. Gibbs and Ducky came down a few minutes later

"Boss?" Tony queried.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

New Life

By Kushie

Okay people So here's the next bit.

Hi to Sparrow0. Nice to know I'm being read. Even if I can't find my story anyway on the site.

Chapter five

Gibbs smiled. Then as the Stewardess walked away crouched a little

"Hello and welcome. Colby Jefferson Gibbs!" He smiled shyly at the ennuciation of

his new name. Gibbs then indicated. "This is Doctor Mallard my most trusted friend

"How do you do sir?"

"I'm very well Colby Thank you for asking." Jethro inhaled.

"Well! This is a bit awkward. I'm not quite sure how to start."

"Me either!" Colby replied. "Um! What should I call you?"

"That's easy Dad! At all times."

"Ok-a-y!" Colby agreed. Ducky gave an approving nod. The ice was broken. The new partnership had a way to go. But it had begun well.

Jethro and Ducky walked Colby out of the terminal and across to the short term

car park. They paused alongside a dark SUV and Jethro opened the back door. Colby blinked at what it contained. He looked up at his new father.

"Sorry son! But I want to keep you safe So You have to be buckled into a booster seat." It wasn't that Colby was bothered by the instruction. He was just astonished That his new parent wanted him to be safe and protected.

The journey from the airport to his new home was shorter than Colby expected.

Then he realised why. He wasn't being taken straight home. Jethro pulled into a

multi-storied car park Above a shopping mall. Colby loked quizzically up at him.

Ducky patted his head.

"This is my idea. You've just got of a long flight. You must be hungry."

"And I want you to stretch your legs a bit!" Jethro added. "We have a two hour drive ahead of us." Colby was again grateful for the consideration and

"Um sir!"

"Dad!" Gibbs wanted to instill the word in the boy as soon as possible.

"Dad!" Colby echoed. "I kind of need to go?"

"Go? Go where?" Colby pointed to a small sign above a door. "Oh!" Jethro grinned

and led his new son over to the mall's public restrooms. Once Colby had emptied

his bursting bladder. Doctor Mallard steered him and Gibbs to a nearby food outlet.

Now the first meeting was over. Colby realised he was hungry. The hot burger, fries and mug of tea was most welcome. Jethro had shook his head When Colby had asked for a Malted Latte. "Sorry son! Coffee's a no-no until you're sixteen"

"I knew this down sizing thing was bad," he sighed then grinned. Jethro helped him into a booth seat. As the restaurant was in the middle of a mall. There was no window to the outside. But Colby was able to watch the other shoppers walking by. But then Jethro tapped his hand and asked

"So have you been told the cover story?" Colby shook his head.

"The Director only informed me two days ago I was being sent out here."

"Okay then! This is the lay of the land. Ten years ago I got divorced from my wife.

"I'm sorry to hear that sir."

"Don't be. She was a complete strumpet. She'd been cheating on me left right and centre." Colby noted that for the first time He was being spoken to as the adult

he really was. "But when the bitch got pregnant from a one night stand. I'd had enough. I threw her out bag and baggage. The divorce was finalised three months later." Colby listen intently. Memorising the facts he was going to need to know.

"Anyway I recently learned. Monica had been killed in a car accident. Two months

ago. Everyone where we are going. As already been told. That she left behind a

nine year old son!"

"Me right?"

"Yes! Allegedly DNA tests have proved you are my son and I'm now responsible for

you. As per the law."

"What happened to the real child?" Ducky scowled So did Jethro and he spat

"The disgusting cow had the pregnancy terminated at four months."

"Oh God The bitch!" Colby was as appalled as his new father. (Except in extreme cases. Such as Rape or when the mother was endangered.) He'd never approved of abortion.

"Quite! But no one else knows that and now it leaves the way open to explain you."

Colby nodded understanding. Jethro told him a few facts about his supposed mother But only the barest minimum he'd need. To know If he was asked. They sat eating for over thirty minutes. Then leaving Colby with Ducky Jethro bussed their trays. Colby felt decidedly uncomfortable. As his new father insisted on holding his hand. As they toured the huge shopping mall. But then he forgot his embarrassment. Jethro had paused in front of a brightly lit window. Colby peered in and, he couldn't help it His heart leapt hopefully. He was looking into a huge toy

shop. Jethro smiling widely led him through the open door and downthe first aisle. Ducky pulled a face

"Urgh! Just look at all this girlie rubbish." Colby laughed and agreed. Meg and Liz back at the FBI had tried to get him interested in Barbie. He'd even loathed Ken

Although not his car. But now he shuddered in revulsion. Jethro chuckled and they

rounded a corner. Into the boys section. Here the thing s were much more to

Kolby's taste. But Jethro was looking for one toy in particular.

"I don't know how it was back in LA But out here all the boys have Demopets!" he

came to a large display of, clearly masculine, stuffed toys. "It will look odd If you don't have one." Colby hadn't really registered just how small he was Until that moment as he stared up.

The toys seemed to soar away to the ceiling. "So son of mine. What do you like

the look of. How about a werewolf?" Jethro held up a rather fierce looking beastie.

Ducky favoured the more friendly features of a large red maned lion. But then he

saw it. Ever since his first real childhood. Colby had always been fascinated by the

mysterious tale of the Pied Piper of Hamelyn. So When he saw the whiskered snout

of an extremely realistic looking rat. His heart was lost. Jethro chuckled as he lifted the toy down. Quietly noting It seemed to smaller than all the rest. He hoped his

new boy hadn't chosen it for that reason. As it was also cheaper.


	6. Chapter 6

New Life

By Kushie

Chapter Six

Colby reached into his back pocket for his wallet. But Jethro stalled him.

"Nine year olds don't pay for their toys. That's what daddy's are for."

"I'll give you the money for him later."

"No you won't. All the toys and anything else you want I pay for from now on."

"Bu.. But.." Ducky grinned

"Colby relax. It's going to be all right. This is how it should be."

"And all your wages from the FBI are henceforth being paid into a college fund."

Jethro added. "But you are still being paid. Mostly as a blind. Otherwise the IRS

will wonder where you went. Questions would be asked."

"Oh!" Jethro ruffled his hair.

"Relax Enjoy having no responsibilties for the next ten years." They walked to the cash desk. Where Jethro handed over a twenty dollar note. Colby winced at how costly his new toy was and hoped He hadn't chosen the most expensive one. Jethro handed him the shop bag containing it and then they walked out. Heading back towards the parking garage. Colby glanced sideways into the window of a small charity outlet As he skipped to keep up with his new family. Jethro suddenly became aware of the fact. The boy was no longer at his side. He felt a moment's panic and turned round. Then sighed and strode back to see what his son was looking at. "Colby? Whatz yer seen?" Colby pointed into the shop. At a bright red and yellow woollen blanket "It's okay You don't need to provide you own bedding I have plenty ofthat sort of thing"

"Eh! It's not that. It's the colours!"

"Colours?"

"Ever since I was a child.."

"You are a child!" Ducky softly reminded him

"I mean the first time. I've always been interested in the Pied Piper of Hamelyn

Most of the ancient pictures of the piper Show him dressed in red and yellow."

"Ah!" Jethro cottoned on. "I'm guessing that's why you chose the rat too?"

"Sort of yeah!"

"Well! It's handy to know these things. Come on! Lets go buy you a blankie!" Colby grinned up at him. Unable to mask his

pleasure at being so indulged. The blanket was in fact only a few cents. But Colby was delighted with it and so secretly was

Jethro. Even the small things were going to help the downsized kid adjust. Once back at the car. Jethro lifted Colby into his booster seat and buckled him in. Then he tucked the blanket over him and handed Colby his rat. He settled back and relaxed Stroking his new toy as if it was real. He sat quietly looking out of the window As the car sped along an interstate for an hour

"So Colby," Ducky looked around at him. From the front passenger seat

"The Pied Piper eh? Have you by any chance ever heard the poem by Robert Browning?" Colby promptly put his hand into his jacket pocket and drew out a small leather bound book."

"It's my favourite rendition of the story. That and the Grimm's tale." Ducky almost danced. Jethro's new little boy was turning out to be better than he'd expected


	7. Chapter 7

New Life

By Kushie

I don't own Numb3rs I don't Own NCIS Wish I did

Chapter 7

Colby slid out from his new father's SUV. He looked around. The lane was quiet. There were just three other houses, and Colby now saw the small playground. It had a set of four swings Two slides, a seesaw. a roundabout and a big climbing

frame. Jethro saw where he was gazing

"I've seen some other children playing over there. Maybe later I could take you over. It might be nice for you to meet some other children Before you start school

"School?"

"Oh yes little man! You have to go to school I'm afraid. Otherwise questions would be asked." Colby sighed

"Well! It's a good job I still remember my tables."

"That's the spirit. Top of your class every term." Colby gave a timid little laugh

"Or I could just muck about and have a bit of fun."

"Well! You could? But then this daddy has some very large hard hands. That will probably sting If applied to such a small little bottom." He leaned down and patted Colby's seat. He jumped then laughed

"Good point. I think I'll be a model student after all." Deucky chortled at the banter. Then

"I say Hello!" All three looked round A small girl about Kolby's new age stood smiling at them. "You're new aren't you?

I'm Joni," she gushed on. Not giving them a chance to reply. "You must come and play," she pointed to the play park.

My friends are coming soon. Martin and Josh and Tom are our age too. You'll like them and I bet you're in our row at school." Jethro was a trifle surprised by the smiling child. "It's so exciting That we're getting a new boy. What's you name. Mine's Joni. Did I say that already?" she paused for breath and Jethro spoke.

"I am Leroy Jethro Gibs and this is my son Colby."

"Hello sir Colby Gibbs eh?"

"And I'm Doctor Mallard." At this Kushie took a step back.

"Eh! How do you do sir," then she quickly added. "I hardly ever get sick and I've had all of my shots." she then turned. "See you later Colby!" she fled back to the playground. Jethro laughed.

"Oh dear! Ducky. I think you frightened her." he chortled again

"I do seem to have that effect on children For some strange reason." Jethro grinning too led Colby inside. The little girl at

least seemed friendly He hoped the boys she'd spoken of would be too. Gibs gave Colby a quick tour then said.

"We've had a pretty long ride. Been a few hours since we ate. I'm betting you're hungry."

"A bit sir!"

"Dad!" Jethro gently corrected

"Dad!" Colby dutifully echoed. An hour later after a fortifying lunch A pretty, thorough examination by Doctor Mallard. Colby was settled into a large airy room at the back of the house. Jethro heard voices and peering out of his side window

saw the playground was now busy with children. He looked at his new son.

"Ready to go meet the locals?" Colby inhaled against the new knots in his stomach and gave a small nod.

"I guess I should try." Jethro patted his head.

"That's my brave boy. He took Kolby's hand and led him to the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

New Life

By Joni

Firstly the ever present disclaimer. I don't own Numb3rs I don't NCIS

In this chapter I introduce several other characters. Ones that as the story progresses will be come essential to the on going plot

Chapter 8

Colby shuffled shyly across the lane at his new father's side. He was clutching his new toy. Joni looked round and cried out.

"Hey guys! That's him!" The girl Joni slid off a swing and ran over. "Welcome Colby. Jethro noted six other brightly smiling kids dash over. He took a small step back as they surrounded his boy

"Hi!" the biggest boy. held out a hand for Colby to shake. "I'm Martin."

"Hi! Colby!" a set of twins barging each other were next.

"I'm Josh! He's Tom!" One said The other grinned at him and countered

"I thought I was Josh today!" Colby laughed. The pair were totally identical

Jethro doubted even their mother knew them apart. Tom grinned at Colby and sniggered. "Our mum keeps trying to dress us different. It's a squeal swapping clothes. Major foxes her and dad." Colby laughed again. Then two other girls introduced

themselves The black one as Alice and the final one as Samantha

"Sammi!" Tom peered at Colby's rat

"Is that Demopet?" he asked. Not expecting an answer. "Most of us boys have them. "Our mum won't let me

and Josh have the rat. Coz we've got little sisters and it might frighten them. I've got a dog and Josh has a monkey."

"I've got a monkey too." Martin pointed to a nearby bench. Colby followed the line of his pointing finger and saw.

Where they other boys had left their toys. He swallowed then put his rat with them. Jethro patted his shoulder.

"I'm going to leave you to play. But don't move from the play ground unless you want to come home okay?"

"Yes dad!"

"Fine! Jethro ruffled his hair then strode back to his house. He appeared to go inside But in reality he sat by the side

window and watched his boy. Jethro already feared being parted from his new son.

Then his front door bell rang. Jethro opened it to admit his team. Abby bounced excitedly "So where is he?

"Yeah! Come on Boss Introduce us," Tony urged. But Gibs pointed across the road

"Right now he's trying to make friends Before he has to start at his new school

"So which is he. The blonde or the ginger. Obviously the other two are twins." Ziva observed.

"Kolby's the one in the blue rat jersey," Abby wanted to go across and meet the boy. But she saw the

wisdom in letting the kid make friends. There'd be plenty of time later. For her to fawn over the new kid.


	9. Chapter 9

New Life

By Kushie

I don't own Numb3rs or NCIS I Don't have any claim to Colby Granger

Chapter nine

The next day it rained. Joni ran under an umbrella and invited Colby around to her house next door.

"Best bring some pencils and paper. We have an assignment for school next tuesday."

"Tuesday?" Jethro queried. "Not monday!"

"Normally we go in on Monday. But next week the teachers are on training. They were yesterday too."

Jethro walked Colby next door. Firstly to make sure he was welcome but also to check Joni's story

about the following week. Joni's mother Evelyn, Evie confirmed it. Showing Gibs the leter

She'd received from the school a fortnight earlier.

Colby was immediately welcomed by his new peer group. They were all sitting round a big

dining table in a side room.

"So what exactly is this assignment we have to do?" Colby asked.

"We have to do these twenty sums!" Sammi sighed.

"And then answer another twenty on geography." Martin griped

"It's so unfair!" Tom the said. "I'm rubbish at sums.

"And who cares about France?" Added his twin. "It's like a million, trillion, miles away."

Colby leaned over. He mentally grinned. The sums were pretty much

just the multiplication tables. He noted not one was above the number six.

"We did sixes at my last school." he casually lied.

"So you can do these?" Martin said hopefully

"Yeah!" he proceeded to tell the others the answers. He did the same with the

Geography questions too.

"I think I'm going to like you a lot." Martin grinned. "You are so sitting by me in class."

In the Kitchen Jethro gave a relieved inward sigh. Clearly, Colby was already settling into his new life

But then Evelyn warned him about a less than savoury girl. That basically terrorised the

school. Jethro frowned and inwardly sighed

"Why was there always a school Bully?


End file.
